


Suffer for me, please?

by RedishBlueRose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Established Viktuuri, M/M, Will add tags as I go~, kill me, purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedishBlueRose/pseuds/RedishBlueRose
Summary: When Katsuki Yuuri woke up with a hangover, he thought it couldn't get any worse.Then he realized his life was seized control by some maniac psychopath that was just bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up today, thinking Lets torture someone! :D  
> Who could it be other that my favorite characters  
> I always liked the Time Travel trope  
> Hope you like it!~

Browsing on fanfiction.net and archiveofourown.org with a bored expression, a girl with messy hair gave a yawn. "Goddamit I swear to god, if someone doesn't give me something to do, I will kill someone." She was bored. Period. As an author, her mind should be conjuring up some stories bit her writer's block is so huge, it's the size of the Pacific.  

Suddenly, her email pinged her about a new mail from her author mail. "Ookay? Thank you?" She said to the air around her flat.

' _Congratulations! You have been selected as a subject to the latest technology of WriteMe Co._

 _Click on the link to register_.'

She blinked. A spam? "The fuck?" She shrugged and clicked on the link. YOLO right? Her trusty anti-virus can handle it if it turns out as a virus. With a bored expression, she waited until it was done loading.

What she didn't expect was for the white of her screen to fan out to reality and sucked her in.

Oh lookie, entertainment. And a plot!

 

* * *

 

"And the I read the fine print. Well I usually _skip it_. Cause really, who reads those shits? But since my computer literally swallowed me, I have no choice but to do it do I?" She said with a careless grin.

Katsuki Yuuri stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. "Wait, who are you again?"

The author scoffed. "Rude. I'm the author of this story!"

Yuuri raised a brow. It was early in the morning, which he spent cuddling with his ten-year long husband, when his vision suddenly turn white and was in front of a woman with a laptop. "Story? I'm sorry but what is going on? I don't know who you are but I have students to coach later this day. I really need to get back to my husband."

The author hummed. "Ah yes, the husband, Viktor Nikiforov, yes? Five-time world champion, Living Legend, all that jazz." She tapped a few keys on her laptop then she whistled as said Living Legend materialized beside Yuuri, fully naked and expressionless.

Yuuri blushed. "W-what is happening?!" He asked in mortification and fear. "What did you do?!"

"I have a task for you, Yuuri." She said in a serious tone. "This is a story and I am your author. Do as I say or," She clicked her fingers and Yuuri watched in horror as the Victor beside him collapse with cuts all over his body and blood pooling beneath him. The author seized Yuuri's chin and turned his head to meet her eyes. "You understand, don't you?"

Yuuri shakily gave her a terrified nod. "You're a monster." He couldn't help but whisper.

She gave him a smile. "Thank you, Yuuri. It’s very nice to hear it from you, my main character." Her joyous tone turned back to a serious one. "Anyway, this is how it will go. You, Katsuki Yuuri, will wake up on January 1, 2015 in Detroit with you roommate Phichit with a hangover the size of Texas. You will redo your skating career from your lowest point, which is Sochi 2015 Grand Prix Final, which is at the end of said year. And you **will follow what you previously did to the point**. And I mean everything. You cannot change anything. And more importantly, no one can know that you time traveled or you met me. I do not exist in your universe. Self Inserts are boring as fuck and I want entertainment. Just know that once someone finds out, you might as well say goodbye to your husband. What you saw before? It doesn't even touch what I can do. I watched too much Game of Thrones to know fun ways to kill people~."

"Why are you doing this? Have I met you somewhere and I angered you? Please, stop this!" pleaded Yuuri, helpless tears brimming his eyes.

The author laughed. "No, dear. I never met you. I am a mere author. My duty is to write that's all. No hard feelings yes?"

"You're making me redo my life and no hard feelings?" asked Yuuri with a furious tone.

"Wow, I made you mad." She gave a triumphant grin, uncaring for his anger. "Anyways, I will be tracking you, Yuuri. Remember, I am the author of this story and **I know everything**." Suddenly, her threatening tone was replaced with a light one. "Do your best and your boy toy will be with you, naked in the onsen and declaring to be your coach. Tata, Katsuki Yuuri!"

 

* * *

 

Yuuri bolted up, panting. He immediately fell down with a headache that was threatening to swallow him whole. It took him a few minutes to be rid of the disorientation that he feels.

"Here, drink." said a voice that sounded way too young to be his best friend. A hand touched his and guided it to a warm mug. "Ginger tea for the hangover."

Guided by instinct, he swallowed down the contents of the mug. His throat immediately felt better but had to wait until another few minutes to fully open his eyes and not see white. "Phichit?"

Phichit grinned at the site of Yuuri. "Way to start the New Year, huh Yuuri~?" He teased

Yuuri groaned and rubbed his head. "Not so loud, you little shit."

"You're cranky. You only curse when you're cranky. How much did you drink anyway? I heard from Mika that you were... Uh really wild." said Phichit, amusement clear in his voice.

"It’s too early for this, Phichit." groaned Yuuri, hugging the pillow(?) beside him.

"Its five in the afternoon, genius. You spend the whole day asleep humping your Viktor body pillow. I have videos."

That instantly made Yuuri alert. Hangover or nay, Phichit with blackmail videos is dangerous. "You ass! Delete that!" He said with face tomato red.

"Nope!" yelled Phichit, making Yuuri groan." Freshen up, my dear friend. We have dinner plans with Ciao Ciao later remember? You have an hour!!" With that, he stormed to his own room.

Yuuri can still hear Phichit's hysterical laughter on his way to the kitchen to find something to eat. He made himself a sandwich and drank some painkillers for his headache. Sipping his coffee, he thought about the bizarre dream about some psychopath and a husband that is in danger. Huh he must have had a lot of...  He doesn't remember what he drunk, there is probably some tequila involved.

Yuuri shook his head. It was just a dream, right?

(Somewhere in the white space, the author hummed. "You need something stronger than coffee to wake up to reality then~" She furiously typed, tongue poking out on her mouth.)

 

* * *

 

With a stomach full and dull throbbing head, Yuuri headed to his room to get some stuff for bath. He probably looks like shit. A sniff on his armpit tells him that he smells like it too. He hums a familiar tune. It was Viktor Nikiforov’s free skate music that he posted a ten second teaser on Instagram. Somehow, he can’t help but feel like something is not right. Even though it was a teaser, he felt like he knew the whole song. His humming was cut off when something glinted by his bed.

Yuuri froze, all his bath essentials fell on the floor. His heart was beating faster that Japanese bullet trains. ' _No, nonononononono— This can't be happening._ '

Sitting innocently on his bedside table was a familiar gold ring, glinting in the setting sun.

("Much better," giggled the author.)


End file.
